The Forgotten Year
by OMG Theo James
Summary: What happens when your best friend is falling in love with the guy that is dangerous to you and your boyfriend? Do you panic? Do fight back? Nita bumps into a boy at the bookstore where Kenai works and finds out about a deep secret the boy and Kenai have. But what does it mean when Elsa is helping The Boy?


Chapter One

My eyes are gazing around the room. Reading all the book covers as I step elegantly here and there. Payton stands in a book aisle In the Romance Section and flings with her fishtail braid of light brown hair. She's smiling about something or a certain someone. I glaring at Kenai who is sitting on the stool and reading his book while twirling a paper crane dove above with his finger in the air. The doorbell dings and sends us all to attention.

I see a young boy about Kenai's age come walking through it. He has black hair but looks more like a Rock Band singer. And is that mascara? I twirl on my heal as I walked over to Payton who is staring at the boy. She looks love struck. God No! Not with this boy. Payton is way to good for him. "Payton," I ask. She turns her attention to me and tugs at her denim jacket.

"Yeah?" She asks. "Are you staring at that boy?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest as she stares at him Again. "No." She takes her earbud out of her ear and pauses Turning Tables on her IPod. "Yes you are!" I say when she goes back to staring. Payton glares at me then runs over towards the boy. I share a look with Kenai. "Payton wait!" I shout running after her. We don't know this boy then she shouldn't be running after him unless she wants to be kidnapped. In my case I don't.

The soles of my cream boots hit the tiles floors hard as I pace myself through the store. Jesus was Payton going to pay for this. "Uh huh. You'll have to catch up with me!" Payton shouted flashing me her braid and then a smirk laugh. "Payton," I shout trying to hastily catch my breath. "I'm not up for a game of tag or whatever this is!" Payton giggles and disappears behind a book aisle.

I stop running and look around. I hear laughing and the sound of flirtatious speakings. I turn around. Kenai is giving me a look a of what is going on? And Payton is actually SPEAKING to the BOY! I walk over (cautiously) and place my hands on my hips. "Jesus Payton!" I shout annoyed. "This is what makes you happy? This is what you do every day?" She just gives me a look saying piss-off. I give her a glare and walk over to the boy. He looks like he wants to fight. Let's see what the puny raisin's got in him.

"Who are you?" I ask the boy as I pin him against the wall. He's a threat and I know he is. "The right question is: Who are you Hot Stuff?" He smirks leaning over to kiss me. I lean away and grip him harder. "You didn't answer my question boy! Who on earth are you!" I shout loud enough to get Kenai over here. Of course like a good boyfriend he understands and helps me pin the boy.

"The name's charlie Cole." Charlie reaches out for my hand but I slap his away. "Well Charlie why are you here?" I ask pinning him tighter to the wall. "I'm here because-" "Nita I need you!" I looked over to see my red hairs best friend Anna. "Little busy right now!" I shout back. She just rolls her eyes and walks over to where Payton is standing. Staring at me with wide eyes. "Go ahead, finish your sentence!" Kenai shouts to Charlie as he gets a good grip on Charlies T-shirt. "Finish It!" He shouts again.

Charlie scuffs. "Yeah or what you'll kill me?" Charlie jokes. Anna gives into the fight and jabs her finger in Charlie's chest. Her auburn braided bun is still perfectly we'll done. "Excuse me sir, but my sister happens have ice abilities and she can freeze you! You know what I'll call her now and tell that an idiot has broken into the store. You're gonna get it now!" "Stop!" "She won't be finished once she even starts with you!" "Anna stop!" Payton and I turn around to see Elsa in the doorway.

Her eyes are bloodshot and teary looking. Her blonde hair is just down and hanging over her shoulders as if she is hiding them. Little clouds have formed in Elsa's palms. "Just stop Anna!" She shouted walking through the store and up to Anna. Kristoff walks in beside Anna. "Dear god, Anna what has gotten into you?" He asks as he runs a hand down his ruffled blonde hair.

"Oh, Kristoff!" Anna shouts Jumping off the boy that the hem of her skirt riffles up. Elsa looks at the two Lovebirds and looks disgusted as the two begin to kiss. "Anna, what did the poor boy do to you?" Elsa asked freeing the man from my grasp. "You'll thank me later." She whispers into the Charlie's ear. "Thank?" Kenai and I ask each other at the same time. I pull my blonde hair off my shoulders and sigh.

"Nita, Can you come over to my house tonight?" Kenai asks wrapping his delicate hands around my waste. He kisses my neck whilst he waits from my reply. "Probably." I respond. "Why?" I ask thinking something's wrong that he hasn't told me. "We need to talk." He replies cupping chin with his palms. "About what?" I ask again knowing something defiantly is wrong.

"Did I ever tell you, that you look exactly like Emily Grayson from Revenge?" He asks. Why is he changing subjects? "You changed the subject." I say. He looks at me and kisses my cheek. "I thought you liked to hear you look pretty." He says hesitant. I sighed and turned my head away. Then look back at him. Making me scowl. "I do." I say. "And I still will. But I don't like it when we're talking about something that is really important when you change the subject! What is it that you don't want me to know?" I ask jabbing my hands at my chest.

I gaze around the room in the other direction. Payton is laughing while Anna is giving it her all at Charlie. Elsa is standing beside Payton trying to conceal her power by wearing a pair of teal gloves of her delicate white hands that with one touch can change everything. We sadly have all experienced one of Elsa's break throughs.

I look back at Kenai who still has his arms wrapped around my waist. Elsa looks like she's had enough of watching her (weak) sister beat up a boy two times her size. She glances over at Anna and tugs on her denim jacket causing Anna to stop. "Elsa!" She shouts. "What was that for?" Anna asks turning on her heel to face her angeried sister. "Good lord you have such a short attention span Anna!" Elsa shouted throwing up her hands in the air. Anna takes it like a big deal causing Payton to choke with Laughter watching the two sisters fight.

"It's not my fault!" Anna shouts back kicking her sister's ankle. "Ow!" Elsa shouts gripping her ankle as Anna scuffs away. "Anna you get back here!" Elsa shouts still holding her ankle. Anna turns on her heel. "Why should I?" She asks whilst she smirks. "Because!" Elsa shouts angrier. "No." Anna replies. Crossing her arms over her chest and just standing in the between Elsa and Charlie.

Payton has stopped laughing and now keeps flinging and twirling her fishtail with her index finger. She looks petrified and nervous. Can't blame her. "Anna so help me god, if I have to freeze you to make you come here. I will!" Elsa shouted forming a blue cloud in palms once again. A smirk has formed on Anna's face. "Do it then." Anna replies calmly. Elsa looks shocked and stops forming the clouds.

I grip Kenai's shirt whilst he has cupped my chin with his palms. "Excuse me?" Elsa says shocked at her sisters order. "You heard me. If you're gonna freeze me then do it." Anna demands again. Kenai and I turn our heads to look at the scene going down. Not my plan. "I'm not gonna freeze you!" Elsa shouted annoyed. Anna gave her a look of 'oh o please'.


End file.
